


Sweaty Mess (Eames x Reader)

by bubblyani



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 02:36:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18217046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblyani/pseuds/bubblyani
Summary: After a meeting, you stay back at the warehouse to take care of some business. And to your surprise, Eames stops by.





	Sweaty Mess (Eames x Reader)

“Heheh…forget it Eames, there’s not much here for you to look at”

“That was not what I was looking at…”

—————-

Being Adriane’s backup in certain assignments, you managed to win the hearts of everyone in the team as the architect whenever she was not available. You thankfully knew how to get along with everyone, especially Eames. His sense of humor was something you could relate to, and he was indeed the first among the team who had faith in you, even to the point of convincing Cobb of your abilities.

The team met up once more for another assignment meeting. Plans were discussed, disagreements arose and concluded with mutual agreements. And in the end, a few remained at the warehouse till it was just you reading some plans. Exhausted by the constant sitting, you decided to warm your body up with needed exercise.

After the much needed cardio, you fell onto the yoga mat, proceeding to ab workouts.

“My my…since when did the warehouse become a gym?” 

You chuckled, sitting up your yoga mat to see Eames walking towards you. _So he didn’t leave._

“Since I realized I’ll probably die of stress if i dont do anything about it” placing your hands on your knees, you watched him squat next to you “Why?…you’re here to give tips?” you asked, laying back down once more.

“As a matter of fact, I could” the charismatic forger replied with a grin “…i believe you weren’t doing those crunches the right way”

You raised your eyebrows “Were you watching me?” getting into the crunch position to show him.

“Only for a bit…didn’t want to interrupt the young lady while she was concentrated” Eames said smugly, adjusting your head position since you were doing it the wrong way.

You closed your eyes with embarrassment. Eames always proved to be a good friend to you. You’d always have a ball joking around and the innocent flirting. But at times, you’d find yourself lost in his eyes, and desperately wondering if you ever had a place in his heart.

“Ahhh…then i bet you must have been horrified by all the sounds of pain “ you opened your eyes slightly, tilting your head to his. However, Eames didn’t reply, instead his eyes kept focus on you, only you didn’t know where exactly he was looking.

“Heheh…forget it Eames, there’s not much here for you to look at” you joked, elbows on the ground, eyeing your fairly small chest, wiping the sweat out of your collarbone area.

This time it was he who raised his eyebrows.

“…that was not what I was looking at…” he replied, moving closer to you.

“then what …” you paused, his face centimeters away, “…are you looking..at?”

Instead of words, he replied you with his delicious lips, kissing you softly. You suddenly pulled away, in complete disbelief of what just happened.

“Smooth…” you breathed heavily, feeling flushed “…you could easily use it with the ladies when duty calls eh?” You tried to joke, still shocked of what just happened.

“Not intending to..unless it’s for you darling” he replied, cupping your face, his focused gaze unchanged.

You chuckled , trying to hide your cringe. But got cut off when his thumb ran across your bottom lip slowly , feeling it’s softness.

You suddenly felt hot. You didn’t know of the consequences of your actions today. But then again, taking risks weren’t something new for both of you.

“Fuck it” you cussed under your breath, pulling him by the collar of his silk shirt , kissing him with a passion that suddenly decided to make a public appearance.

Eames slowly got on top of you to get comfortable, his lips too greedy to leave yours. Settling in between your legs, his hand moved to the back of your neck, removing the hair tie of your ponytail, your loose hair gently resting on the ground as you laid down, pulling Eames closer to you.

As his hands skillfully moved over to your thighs, wrapping them around his hips, you ran your own hands through his neatly combed hair, and which ended up _not so neat_.

“Naughty girl, now you ruined the hair” he exclaimed in between kisses. “Well then…” you chuckled “…you should have thought twice before kissing a sweaty mess like me”.

“Didn’t need to…you were all worth it”

Your smile faded with surprise when those words accidentally escaped his lips. Even though your face was glistening with sweat, loose hair sprawled on the floor, those words were blurred with no hesitation. He sat up, pulling you up with him.

“Have dinner with me tonight..” Eames pleaded, “…please” his voice grew softer. You swore you were blushing by the tone of his tenderness.

“Well…” your voice broke, clearing it, you continued “…there’s this Italian place I know” . Eames’ eyes shone. “That’s lovely” he whispered happily, kissing your cheek. You smiled shyly, still surprised by this new side of him. You stayed strong and continued,

“Yeah …you know, cause i have such a hankering for _pasta_ an-”

“And I have such a hankering for _you_ ” he replied in a low voice, teasingly licking off the sweat at the end of your jawline. You giggled uncontrollably, but those giggles turned into moans when his surprise kisses attacked your neck.

“Whatever You two are doing, please do it somewhere else..I don’t want this place to be soiled with sex!”

Arthur’s irritated voice echoed from the warehouse entrance, causing both of you to be in fits of laughter.

 


End file.
